Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tom and Jerry (classic Hanna-Barbera era)
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Tom and Jerry (classic Hanna-Barbera era) is the second Earthworm Jim's Adventures TV series produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It is unknown if it will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Premise The series features comic fights between an iconic pair of adversaries, a house cat (Tom) and a mouse (Jerry). The plots of each short usually center on Tom's numerous attempts to capture Jerry and the mayhem and destruction that follows. Tom rarely succeeds in catching Jerry, mainly because of Jerry's cleverness, cunning abilities, and luck. However, on several occasions they have displayed genuine friendship and concern for each other's well-being. At other times, the pair set aside their rivalry in order to pursue a common goal, such as when a baby escapes the watch of a negligent babysitter, causing Tom and Jerry to pursue the baby and keep it away from danger, in the shorts Busy Buddies and Tot Watchers respectively. Despite their endless attacks on one another, they have saved each other's lives every time they were truly in danger. The cartoons are known for some of the most violent cartoon gags ever devised in theatrical animation: Tom may use axes, hammers, firearms, firecrackers, explosives, traps and poison to kill Jerry. On the other hand, Jerry's methods of retaliation are far more violent, with frequent success, including slicing Tom in half, decapitating him, shutting his head or fingers in a window or a door, stuffing Tom's tail in a waffle iron or a mangle, kicking him into a refrigerator, getting him electrocuted, pounding him with a mace, club or mallet, letting a tree or electric pole drive him into the ground, sticking matches into his feet and lighting them, tying him to a firework and setting it off, and so on. Because of this, Tom and Jerry has often been criticized as excessively violent. However, there is no blood or gore in any scene. Music plays a very important part in the shorts, emphasizing the action, filling in for traditional sound effects, and lending emotion to the scenes. Musical director Scott Bradley created complex scores that combined elements of jazz, classical, and pop music; Bradley often reprised contemporary pop songs, as well as songs from MGM films, including The Wizard of Oz and Meet Me in St. Louis, which both starred Judy Garland in a leading role. Generally, there is little dialogue as Tom and Jerry almost never speak; however, minor characters are not similarly limited, and the two lead characters do speak English on rare occasions. For example, the character Mammy Two Shoes has lines in nearly every cartoon in which she appears. Most of the vocal effects used for Tom and Jerry are their high-pitched laughs and gasping screams. Episodes Trivia *Genie will appear in every episode of the series, with Cuphead and Mugman making occasional appearances. *This series focuses on the Hanna-Barbera/MGM theatrical era of Tom and Jerry. *One gag shows Tom and Butch looking for Jerry under Cuphead and Mugman's cup-shaped heads in "A Mouse in the House". *The Smurfs will appear in episodes involving the Two Mousketeers in the Middle Ages. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Tom and Jerry Category:TV series Category:Crashjim30 Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Under Construction